Masamune Makabe
Masamune Makabe (真壁 政宗, ☀is one of the last surviving members of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them by killing Itachi. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, he defects from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to have his revenge. His years of seeking vengeance become increasingly demanding, irrational and isolates him from others, leading him to become an international criminal. After proving instrumental in ending the Fourth Shinobi World War and being happily redeemed by Naruto, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha and dedicates his life to help protect the village and its inhabitants. Appearance Masamune is a handsome boy who is quite tall with a well-sculpted body. He has short black hair (a fringe that falls in between his eyes) and black eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform and a bag that lies on his shoulder. With his good looks, he seems to get away with most things. In the past, he was chubby and short, which made him an easy target to bully. Personality Masamune is quite smart as he got full marks in his transfer exam and seems to also excel in sports. When he's to please the women, he is shown to be quite flirtatious. Though his training made him tough and handsome, he still has a fear of bugs, especially spiders, which makes him squeal at times. His handsome features and dream-like personality makes the girls in his school swoon for him. He gets all his moves and ideas of being a 'kind boy' from shoujo manga, which he had borrowed from his sister. Though he may appear to be narcissistic, it is actually his fear of returning to his traumatic days of being overweight and bullied. As a result, he regularly works out and is extremely mindful of the calories in his foods. Plot History Masamune had met the heart-breaker, Aki Adagaki, on the day he was bullied, eight years ago. He was standing outside her mansion, claiming that he was rich. Once they left because of the scary dogs, he saw her and they became good friends. Going to Aki's garden very often, he would keep her company, get her gifts. In return of him being nice and honest to her, Aki would also help make Masamune stronger by stopping him from fearing her dogs, Lancelot and Sean. When Aki had helped Masamune take revenge on his bullies, she had also confessed her sadness as her parents were getting a divorce. Masamune had also vowed then to be by her side. Later at home, Masamune thoughtfully decided what to do to cheer her up when his sister, Chinatsu, was trying to get his attention. His mother, misunderstanding what he said, was upset he didn't like her donuts and went to make better and fresh donuts, which Masamune took into consideration that he shouldn't buy a gift. He went to Central Park to gather flowers and was running to Aki's mansion, only to meet his bullies as he ran towards the mansion. However, he was caught up by his bullies in the garden. Screaming her name as he was held back by the bullies, Yoshino disguised as Aki came into view, very annoyed. She said "I can't really come to like you, Piggy", which broke Masamune's heart and humiliated him in front of the bullies. After the heartbreak, Masamune asked for his granddad to help him. So for the past eight years, his grandfather had made him run, pull weights and keep fit to become a handsome and tall young man. Masamune took his features as an advantage to advance in getting his revenge on Aki. Revenge Arc When Masamune meets Aki, he realized how getting her to fall for him was not going to be easy, as she was a man-hater who enjoyed humiliating and rejecting everyone who confessed to her. She also has a way of giving boys she doesn't like derogatory nicknames. Extremely confident about his good looks, he unhesitatingly proceeded to flirt and make her fall for him. He seemed to be making progress, as she often got nervous and blush around him, despite insulting him just like she did everyone else. He even gained the help from Yoshino, Aki's maid. He used Yoshino to fulfill his plan to get revenge on Aki but before he met with her, she gathered information about him and found out that he was the chubby kid "Piggy Toes" who was turned down by "Aki" eight years ago. At first he was greatly anxious about having someone finding out about his past-self, however after they met face-to-face, and revealing that that she was the one who found out his identity, Yoshino told him that she too would help him get revenge on Aki. She took advantage of Aki's trust for her to help Masamune meet his goal. The Play Arc Trivia *Masamune doesn't have noticeable, or identical, features as his mother or sister so he most likely looks more like his father. *Masamune is afraid of bugs especially spiders seen on Episode 1 when he got really scared and ran into the gym storage. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Class 2-B Category:High School Students Category:Handsome